Royal Court
The Royal Court are members of royalty and nobility who play a key role in the beginning of the games story. King Before the player gains the right to see the King, players much get the Mayor's Introduction to get past the Castle Guard. When first introduced to the player he welcomes them to his home and offers them food. Upon hearing of the Dark Lord he initially dismisses the claim, however his face is immediately stolen right after. After his face is recovered from the "King" Golem, he thanks the group, and asks to warn the Princess of the Dark Lord. He later over hears her speaking with the player about her feelings for the Besmirched Noble's Son, to which he interrupts and reminds her of her engagement to the Prince of a Nearby Land. From there he requests the player to go and find him, and bring him to the castle. He later hears fighting going on in the Princess's chambers, and comes to find that the Noble's Son and the Prince are fighting, with the Princess attempting to stop it from escalating. He then asks the player to get a special fruit to help calm everyone down. When the player arrives later on, the Princess's face is stolen by the Dark Lord. The King watches as the Prince flees in cowardice back to his home in Neksdor, while the Nobleman charges out towards the newly formed Nightmare Tower proclaiming he will get the Princess's face back. Later on when the group is celebrating the Princess's rescue, the King commends the Noble's son for his bravery, despite the danger and his fear. Calling off the wedding between the Princess and the Prince, so that she and the Noble's son may be together. The King can later be found at an Oasis in the Nekstor Desert. He provides the player one of his Royal Roasts. After that he can mostly be found chomping on more roasts in his castle. Princess Upon first meeting the Princess she is surprised her fathers face was stolen, but is thankful to the heroes that his face was returned. She then comments about how a friend of hers has been gone a while, and requests the heroes go check up on him. claiming he was headed towards Greenhorne village. When she is approached by the player after helping the Noble's Son save the Sassy Child, she expresses relief to hear he is safe. However her conversation with the heroes is interrupted by her father, who claims she should just forget about him. He then reminds her of her arranged marriage with the Prince, which saddens her. Later she is seen spending time with the Noble's Son, who had snuck into the castle to visit her much to her delight. Their happy moment is ruined however when the Prince charges in demanding why the Princess was speaking to the Noble's Son. The King then asks the player to get a special fruit to help calm everyone down. Later on when the group is celebrating the Princess's rescue, the King commends the Noble's son for his bravery, despite the danger and his fear. Calling off the wedding between the Princess and the Prince, so that she and the Noble's son may be together. This delights the Princess, causing her to jump into the Noble's Son's arms and embrace him tightly. After this point the Princess and Noble's Son can be seen spending time together in her room, proclaiming their love for one another as he vow's to protect her. Besmirched Noble's Son Upon arriving to Greenhorne village players are greeted by the Worried Mother. she claims her child has gone missing once again, and despite having asked someone else to find them, she had second thoughts about asking him. Players will then find the Besmirched Noble's Son trying, and failing, to save the Sassy Child from three Goblin's. After rescuing the child the Noble's Son thanks the player for their daring rescue. Upon hearing the Princess was worried for him, he rushes off to see her at the castle. He is then seen again having snuck into the castle to see the Princess, happy to see her once more. However their tender moment is interrupted by the Prince, who charges in demanding to know who the youth is. When he claims they are friends the Prince laughs at the notion, then tells the Noble's Son he is the Princess's fiané. The Noble's son then claims the Prince is 'too much of a dork' and that he wont allow the marriage to happen. The two begin fighting with one another, despite the Princess's protests wishing for them to stop. The King then asks the player to get a special fruit to help calm everyone down. When the player arrives later on, the Princess's face is stolen by the Dark Lord. Determined to set things right, despite being afraid, the Noble's son charges past the king, out the castle front gates too the newly formed ominous Tower in an attempt to get her face back. He is later found at the top of the tower by the player, who is attempting to combat the monster General "Princess" all by him self, and dealing zero damage. After the Princess's face is saved, he rushes back to the castle to check up on her to see if shes ok. Later on when the group is celebrating the Princess's rescue, the King commends the Noble's son for his bravery, despite the danger and his fear. Calling off the wedding between the Princess and the Prince, so that she and the Noble's son may be together. This delights the Princess, causing her to jump into the Noble's Son's arms and embrace him tightly. After this point the Princess and Noble's Son can be seen spending time together in her room, proclaiming their love for one another as he vow's to protect her. Prince from a Nearby Land When he first meets the player, he shouts at them, calling them Imbeciles for making him wait to be rescued. He then demands the player take him to the princess immediately. During their walks to the castle he rants about how when he and his caravan were attacked, he was forced to flee while his guards took care of the monsters, all of whom seem to have vanished afterwards. During battles he does nothing but watch the player fight, and then afterwards claim victory was all thanks to his 'expert swordsmanship'. When he arrives to the castle he finds that the Princess and the Besmirched Noble's Son are speaking to one another, then challenges him to a fight. Demanding to know who the Noble's Son is, he laughs at the thought. When asked who he is, he proudly proclaims he is the Princess's fiancé. The Noble's Son then claims he wont allow it to happen. The two begin fighting with one another, despite the Princess's protests wishing for them to stop. The King then asks the player to get a special fruit to help calm everyone down. When the player arrives later on, the Princess's face is stolen by the Dark Lord. Panick stricken the Prince flees the castle screaming and crying for his mother to save him, running right past the king as he exits the castle to return to Neksdor. While wandering the desert in Neksdor lamenting his called off marriage to the Princess. He finds a magic lamp containing the Genie, who offers him wishes if hes let out of the lamp. After releasing him from the lamp he is denied his wishes, as the Genie had only been lying to him to get set free from the lamp. From this point the Prince can be found wandering the desert lamenting over his canceled wedding, as well as crying for his mama. Gallery Royal Court QR Codes.png|QR Codes for the Mii's used in this article Miitopia - Royal Court Happy Ending.png|The Princess and Noble's Son together at the end of Chapter 1 Trivia * In the Oceania region and European region, the Besmirched Noble's Son is called the Son of a fallen Noble, and the Prince from a Nearby Land is called "The Prince from the Neighboring Country" Category:NPC